hetaoni: We arive?
by italylovespasta1
Summary: ... i no tell you ha ha


Hetaoni: Danger?

chapter 1

I was running as fast as i could. Witch is really funny since i can run 60 kph. Still that thing was still after me and my friends prussia, germany, also japan but japan didn't know we were run since he was investigating a nosie he heard in the other room. We ran in different directions trying to get away from it and i ended pin the library. Then i found a journal… it had a page that said " I will give you the power to save your friends if you singe the contract on the next page." so i did. thats when japan found me.

"Italy! I finally found you….. your surprisingly cool headed in this type of thing." 

"Well when the thing first a peered i wanted to grab on to germany…. then i saw how scared prussia and germany were i knew i had to keep a leveled head. We ran in different directions after that."

"i have already found germany…. he won't come out of the closet though."

"Oh…. why don't we try to reasure him so he will come out!"

"yes i agree."

We went to get germany out of the closet.

"Ve~ germany pleas come out of the closet." I tried to get him to come out

"No i'm fine in here." he clearly wasn't

"Germany pleas come out so we can go fined your brother." Japan tried to get him out with the thought of his brother

"… ok" germany comes out of the closet

they heard someone or something trying to open the door. Japan walked over to the door.

"What are you doing!?" I ask as he was about to open the door

"I want to see whats out there." he opened the door and france, spain, and prussia run into the room and slam the door behind them. 

"Ve~ spain and big brother france?"

"keseseseses! did you forget about the awesome me!"

"hon hon hon! It is nice too see you."

"My cute little italy!" spain said as he hugged italy

"What are you doing here?"

"We came here to find Roma. We thought he came here with you….. or rather italy."

"He didn't come with us."

"Oh…. well he said he wanted to come here with you and beat the crap out of germany."

"WHY WOULD HE DO THAT!"

"I don't know."

Italy knew that he had to find Romano…. and soon too. Thats when they heard screaming from down the hall.

"AAAAAHHHHH! SPAIN HELP ME!" thats what they heard

"ROMA IM COMING!" spain went running out of the room…. he knew it was romano

"Ve brother!" 

They all ran out of the room and saw romano running away from the monster. The thing stopped chasing romano and disappeared. Romano ran into sapiens arm crying with fear.

"STUPIED SPAIN WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HELP ME SOONER!" he fell on the ground crying

"I'm sorry…."

Italy walked over and spain and italy hugged him. Spain carried him on his back because he had fallen asleep.

"I don't think it is safe in there anymore now that it knows where we are." Germany made them see that

''Then where do we go?'' We asked

"Well we could go to the closet i was hiding in… i found a door that leads into a huge room."

"you did!" Japan and I said

"Yeah fallow me." He lead us to the closet where he had been hiding and we cramped in to the small but long closet.

"Germany hurry up!" Prussia wined.

"I'm looking for it it is hard to find." after germany said that he found the door and opened it. we all walked in to the dark room huddle together.

"Its kinda dark in here." France pointed out

"Just let me find the light switch…. here it is." Germany turned on the lights and we all looked around in amazement.

"wow!" Was all we said. 

We look around a bit and we saw there was food ,and 4 baths, enough beds for half of all the nations, and two HUGE tables. Then we heard gun shots from the downstairs hallway and went running to se what it was. We ran around to see america wounded and england shaking in fear with canada, and china. 

"America!" We yelled in shock

"Its about time! Now help me beat this thing already!" 

Japan runs over and attacks the the monster, and the monster disappears. America passes out from pain, and england runs over and caches him before he hits the ground.

"What are you 4 doing here?!" Germany asked canada

"America wanted us to come here with him…. hey where is russia?" Russia sneaks up behind me and scares me half to death

"AHHHHH! russia why did you do that?!"

"heh heh heh….. I thought it would be funny." He is really scary and tall but mostly scary. china steps between russia and me. then he scolded russia.

"Russia don't scare italy like that. aru."

"Fine…. what happened to america?"

"He fought a monster that is big blue and naked." I told him

"Really? Wow i just saw the same monster then….. then it disappeared."

"We have to get america back to the safe room."

"Da" Russia went over to america and england helped get america on russia's back then they went up stairs and in to the room with the closet. We waited till america woke up 'cuss its to hard to get in the room with him on russia's back .

"This is the safe room? I doesn't feel very safe." England and china complained

" This isn't the safe room. Its be hind that door." I tried to explain

"Oh so the safe room is a closet." China said sarcastically 

"There is another door in the closet that leads to the safe room."

"Ok. Italy we believe you." Russia said

America woke up 5 mins later. 

"Where are we?" he asked as he stood up.

"Well thats hard to explain" i said

"How?" he looked really confused

"Well first lets get into the safe room." America stood up and we all went into the safe room

"Wow! This is amazing! Aru" China was astonished by the place

"Hey why don't we make some hamburgers!" America was clearly hungry

"No we are going to have my delicious scones! Not your gross hamburgers!" England yelled at america. They all looked over at me because a had been making pasta and pizza with Romano whail they were fighting. Romano looked over 

"What are you looking at dam it!" he gets mad over the littlest things

"Looks like we're having italian food." Spain said

Every one had sat down at the and stared talking about what they were going to do when we got out of this strange mansion. Russia and japan started talking about inviting every one over to japans house then we all jumped in and we all talked about what we were going to bring.

"hum…. what could i bring? Oh i know i will bring pasta and pizza!"

"I will contribute with beer and wurst."

"I will bring vodka. da?."

"I will make something for every one to eat in the morning…. i will have to go shopping." Japan said happily

"Ve~ I will help you make breakfast… i will get up erally to help you!"

"Oh no i couldn't let you do that!"

"Its fine i'm happy to help!"

"O-ok. Thank you!"

"Ve~ il vostro benvenuto!"

We were all actually relaxed for once every since we got there at least. We were talking and arguing just like at the world meetings… france and england are fighting, russia is quietly watching, prussia and germany were talking about beer and wurst, roma and me were surrendering to england whail spain was trying to protect us, america was being as loud as he possibly could canada was trying to calm him down. It was as if we weren't in the mansion at all. It was as if we were at the world meeting place…. having a meeting. We heard a scream coming from the hallway. America went running out of the room to see who it was so he could be the hero… thats how he is.

"AHHHHH! SOME ONE HELP US!" It was sealand the non-nation that thinks he's a nation along with norway, sweden, finland, and denmark.

"HELP US!" they said in unison they were being attacked by the monster. America, germany, and japan attacked it all at once. Then it turned around and went after me but russia stopped it. 

"You will not be hurting any one. Da~?" Russia sent the thing flying down the hall almost taking sweden's head off. then it disappeared as soon as it hit the wall we ran back into the safe room.

"What the heck was that thing!" Denmark yelled in confusion 

"Ve~ we don't know what it is."

So much for being relaxed…..

"How did you get in here?!" England was very confused

"Through the door. Right Norway?"

"You mean big brother." 

"That again… right big… brother?" iceland hates it when norway brings that up

"yes." Norway smiled at the sound of big brother

"But the door locked behind us! Right?" i got every ones attention by saying that

"da…" russia agreed with me

"Very true." england knew i was right because he tried opening the door with his magic wail we were asleep.

"Well it was hard to pick the lock but i managed to do it!" denmark glowed with pride until…

"But it locked behind us." Finland pointed out

"Yeah it did." denmark was now depressed

"So what now, aru?" china wanted to know

…_**..to be continued…**_


End file.
